


what shouldve happened

by ByeFelicia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeFelicia/pseuds/ByeFelicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thisis what should've happened in the mid-season finale. Trust me this makes way more sense than what happened. I feel that they just wanted to hurry and kill Beth off so we ca see Daryl shut down for good. If Carol died then Daryl would've still had his light at the end of the tunnel to comfort him. But now his little light at the end of the tunnel was so cruelly blown out. Things should've been different. They should've got a reunion. We've wated so long for one and this is what happned? They killed Beth off like she nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what shouldve happened

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this listening to the song A Drop in the Ocean.

" I get it now." Beth said strongly, keeping her gaze locked with Dawn's, refusing to back down. " You said I owed you. I worked up to what I owed. Remember how you said you owed me? Over what happened yesterday? Well you owe me. I want Noah to come with us."

Daryl moved towards Beth and Dawn, but Rick stopped him. " This is between them."

" Beth I'm letting you go. Be thankful for that." 

" You only let me go for your people. I don't owe you for that. You owe me. Remember? That's how things work around here."

" Beth," Dawn warned.

Beth took a step closer, her face only inches from Dawn's. " I saved your life. You owe me."

Beth could hear someone raise their gun behind Dawn. She didn't even look up. They wouldn't dare shoot her when she was so close to Dawn.

Daryl raised his crossbow with a grunt. 

" Fine." Dawn snapped, turning to Noah. " Go with them."

Beth turned to look at Noah who had a look of disbelief. She stared at Dawn for a second longer before turning and walking towards Daryl and the others. Daryl wrapped his strong arms around her and strongly pulled her along with him. 

 

As soon as the exited the hospital Beth instantly recognized familiar faces, but one caught her eye more than the others. 

" Maggie!" She screeched, racing forward and wrapping her arms around Maggie's lithe body. The two sobbed and held eachother, eventually they dropped to the ground, sobbing loudly and holding onto eachother.

Daryl stood a small distance behind them, watching Beth protectively. 

Beth finally released her sister and turned to look at Daryl. She slowly got to her feet. Holding his gaze she moved toward him with small steady steps. It was Daryl. Daryl Dixon. He came for her. He never gave up on her. Her heart pounded lightly. Daryl. He had faith in her. He loved her. She began racing towards him, she lunged into his willing arms. She felt him squeezing her and she felt that her lungs were going to explode, but she didn't care. Tears poured from their faces as they took moments to realize how beautiful this moment was.

Beth pulled away slightly to look into his eyes, but his arms still remained wrapped around her. 

" You found me."

Daryl stared at her for a long time before replying.

" I missed you when you were gone Beth. Don't ever leave me again."

She hugged him for a few more minutes before trying to pull away to look at everyone else, but his arms still remained wrapped around her.

" Um, Daryl." She said with a giggle. 

" Girl, I'm never letting you go ever again. I love you."

And before she could reply he pressed his rough lips against hers. Right there in front of everyone. And it couldn't have been anymore perfect.


End file.
